<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The words we say out of pain by Cmoney13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282625">The words we say out of pain</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmoney13/pseuds/Cmoney13'>Cmoney13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Halls of Midvale High [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Grief/Mourning, Pre-Relationship, Supportive Lena Luthor, drunkalex, lexisgood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282625</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmoney13/pseuds/Cmoney13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 3 of the halls of midvale high. Lena is here for Alex in her grief.</p><p>I step forward ignoring her protests, “It’s okay to be in pain Alex. I’m here while you’re in pain, and I’ll be here everyday to help you through the pain. I place my hand on her smooth check, “and on the day when you can manage the pain; when it’s dulled enough that you’re able to smile again. I’ll be there.” I brush my lips softly against hers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers &amp; Eliza Danvers, Alex Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor, Eliza Danvers &amp; Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers &amp; Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Mon-El</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Halls of Midvale High [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1521749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lena Pov<br/>
“Alex you don’t want me” I say.<br/>
“Lee, you don’t know what I want.” Alex is firm arms across her chest. Thin but solid in her frame, her boots planted on my porch.<br/>
“You haven’t talked to me since the party.”<br/>
“I’ve been busy.”<br/>
“Bullshit Lena, it’s been a month.”<br/>
She’s right. Of course, she is because she’s Alex. She knows I thrive on being busy. She knows it’s an excuse the calls I’ve let go to voicemail; the texts I’ve left on read. The way I’ve been avoiding her house when I know she’ll be home.<br/>
“Lex is leaving for Harvard next week.” I try another excuse needing this to stop. I need her to leave my porch because I can already feel my walls starting to crumble. “I can’t do this right now.”<br/>
“I know,” Alex nods. “Kara and I are having breakfast with Lex tomorrow. It’s been too long since we’ve all hung out.” Alex smiles at me, her eyes gleaming. “I would love it if you join us.” She steps closer to me I could reach out and touch her if I want to.<br/>
“I’ll think about it.” I give her a tight smile, hoping it will please her.<br/>
It doesn’t work she steps even closer to me. There is no room between us now. My back is flat against my house. Alex is looking at me and I’m so close to crumbling.<br/>
“When you’re ready. When you’re ready for us, for me.” Her lips are on mine, soft, sweet, and quick. “I’ll be here for you. I’ll be ready for you.” She smiles at me one more time. “I’ll see you tomorrow Lee.”<br/>
*<br/>
The next morning I’m in my room still in my pajamas reading A Little life. Lex had tried to get me to go with him as well, but I’m not ready. I know it’s not fair to him, or Kara, or even Alex. I’m not ready to see her.<br/>
Lex barges into my room. The door banging against so hard against my wall, it startles me enough to make me enough to drop my book. “Lex, you idiot. You made me lose my page!”<br/>
“I came to get you we need to go to the Danvers’ house now.”<br/>
I shake my head, “I’m not feeling well” I lie. I haven’t told him about my feelings for Alex. I haven’t even come out to him yet. I figure I have a better chance of keeping it between us. Once he’s off at Harvard away from the Luthor household.<br/>
“Lena, we have to go now!”<br/>
Something in the urgency of his words makes me look up. His face is extra pale. His blue eyes are misty. What scares me most is the slight tremble in his hands, such a contradiction from his usual steadiness. “Lex?”<br/>
“We have to go now L. It’s Jeremiah.”<br/>
*<br/>
I didn’t even change out of my pajamas. I don’t bother knocking I walk straight into their house. Lex is behind his steps are softer more careful. A tall black man is sitting on the couch next to Eliza.<br/>
“Lena, you’re here. I appreciate you going back to get her Lex.” Eliza stands up she pulls me into a hug. Her blue eyes are bloodshot. Wet tears are still rolling down her face.<br/>
“Yeah, of course, Mrs. Danvers.<br/>
“Alexander for the thousandth time call me Eliza.”<br/>
“Right, I’m sorry Eliza for everything.” He runs his hand over his smooth head, avoiding eye contact. His brain may be big, but his social skills can be lacking at times.<br/>
“Thank you, Lex,” Eliza smiles weakly.<br/>
The man who was beside Eliza clears his throat.<br/>
“John, this is Lena and Lex Luthor. They’re part of this family. John works with Jerimiah, worked with Jerimiah.” Eliza corrects herself, fresh tears springing in her eyes.<br/>
John extends his hand to Lex and then to me. “It’s nice the girls will have support during this tough time.” His smile is kind.<br/>
Lex’s phone goes off with a text. He looks down at it. I see the frown before he says anything. “It’s dad he says there’s a meeting he wants me to attend with him.” He looks up at Eliza his eyes apologetic.<br/>
“It’s okay, Alexander, we understand,” Eliza nods.<br/>
*<br/>
After Lex leaves, I head upstairs to check on Alex and Kara. Halfway up the stairs Alex’s voice makes me halt.<br/>
“My life was great until you came along and ruined it.”<br/>
“Alex” Kara’s voice is softer, but just as raw.<br/>
“No, MY dad is dead, because of YOU!”<br/>
The silence that follows is what pushes me forward. When I open the door to their room. Alex’s eyes are glassy, her skin looks paler than mine. Kara is trembling, her glasses are foggy in her hands.<br/>
“Have fun, she’s all yours Lena. I can’t deal with this!” she pulls out her phone. “The window is open you can come on up,” she speaks into the phone. There’s a pause, “you’re already downstairs?”<br/>
A second later there’s a soft knock at the door. Eliza steps in with Mon-El close behind her. “Mon-El brought lunch for us.”<br/>
“I’ll help you bring it in,” greasy white bags surround Mon-El’s feet.<br/>
“I brought plenty of potstickers and fried rice.” His voice is gentle as he brings an order of potstickers over to Kara. I offer Alex some fried rice. “I heard that here on Earth food is used to comfort people in times of loss and pain.”<br/>
“Great another alien here to suck up all our food,” Alex bursts out, pushing me away.<br/>
“Alexandra stop it!” Eliza scolds.<br/>
“No, Eliza it’s fine” Kara grabs Mon-El’s hand and grabs her little silver remote. “Mon-El and I will stay with Barry on Earth-1 for a few days.”<br/>
“Kara no you can stay, this is your home too,” Eliza pleads.<br/>
“Mom let her go, hopefully she stays gone,” Alex spits.<br/>
For a minute I’m worried Eliza is the one with heat vision, because I’m pretty sure her glare could incinerate Alex right now.<br/>
“One-week MAXIUM and then you come home. And you have to contact me at least once a day,” Eliza pulls Kara in for a hug tears flowing freely down both their faces. “I love you Kara.”<br/>
“Love you too,” Kara sniffs. She turns to me, “thank you for coming to check on us Lee. I’ll be back soon.” She pulls me into a hug, “don’t let Alex push you away” she whispers in my ear. I love you Lena.<br/>
“Love you too Kar,” I make sure to give her an extra tight hug.<br/>
Kara walks through the portal of blue light. Mon-El follows her, his arms full of as many boxes of potstickers as he can carry. Eliza went back downstairs once the portal closes, not daring to clast a glance at Alex.<br/>
“What are you doing here Lena?”<br/>
“I’m here for you Alex,” I take a step closer, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.<br/>
Alex jerks away quickly “you should get out of here Lena. I don’t want you here.”<br/>
My Luthor mask comes in handy for once. I won’t let Alex see her hurt, not when she’s hurting so much worse.<br/>
I step forward ignoring her protests, “It’s okay to be in pain Alex. I’m here while you’re in pain, and I’ll be here everyday to help you through the pain. I place my hand on her smooth check, “and on the day when you can manage the pain; when it’s dulled enough that you’re able to smile again. I’ll be there.” I brush my lips softly against hers. “And when you’re ready to let me in again, I’ll be here ready for you, ready for us.”<br/>
Alex pulls away again, her brown eyes are cold and vacant. “I want you to leave now. I don’t want you.”<br/>
“Call me when you’re done hating everyone you love.” I tell Alex as I slam her bedroom door a little too hard behind me as I leave.<br/>
On the way out I find Eliza still on the couch. She looks so tired already gray shadows already under her eyes, and she just received the news a few hours ago. “Please don’t let Alex’s words push you away, she needs you in her life, she wants you in her life. My Alex she just doesn’t know how to handle pain.”<br/>
I give Eliza a small smile, “Alex can’t get rid of me that easily.” I go in for a hug. “I’ll be back tomorrow.”<br/>
*<br/>
Alex wants to get drunk tonight. Do you want to come?” Lex walks into my room shortly after I get home. A tie loose around his neck. He’s still dressed in his business attire from his meeting earlier. The sleeves of his white button down are pushed up past his knobby elbows. Dad is working him to the bone before he leaves for Harvard.<br/>
“Alex just kicked me out of her house; so I doubt she wants to see me.”<br/>
“It’s the grief talking. Don’t let it get to you.”<br/>
“We’re all underage,” I argue ignoring half of what he said.<br/>
“It’s called a fake I.D, dear sister of mine, and we’re Luthor’s.” His smile shows the wickedness of his words.<br/>
I’ll stay home. Someone will need to take care of you two when you stumble home drunk.<br/>
*<br/>
Sure, enough I’m woken up at 3:17 in the morning.<br/>
“Look it’s Lena!” Lex’s voice echoes through the long halls of the mansion.<br/>
“Shh… you’ll wake her up! And Lionel and step- monster.” Alex giggles, her words way too loud.<br/>
“She’s my mom monster. Not my step- mom monster.” Lex corrects leaning heavily against the wall. A lazy grin on his face.<br/>
“No, but she’s Lee’s step- monster. Alex walks into my room, flopping on my bed. “Oh, good Lee you’re awake!” She squeals practically in my ear.<br/>
“And you’re drunk” I cringe as the scent of rum rolls off her breath<br/>
“Yes, I am, and my dad’s dead” her voice is soft, barely a whisper. Her eyes are closed already, her snores are soft.<br/>
We will get through this pain together.” I place a soft kiss on her forehead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can't promise regular updates but I can promise that I won't abandon this story or this series. I hope you lovelies enjoy! :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Two<br/>	It continues like this for a week, Alex and Lex go to whatever clubs will let them in, which is probably all of them at this point. And then Alex will come back to our house and curl up in my bed. Part of me the part that has been falling for Alex slowly day by day for over a year now; wants to lean into it, but the part of me that is her friend first knows that we can’t start out like this.<br/>	“You can’t keep spending your nights like this I comb my fingers absently through her auburn hair. The strands of her hair are oily with grease from going so many days unwashed. The ends are frayed and it’s longer and more tangled then she’s kept it in years.<br/>	“Tonight, was the last night Lex leaves tomorrow.” Alex lifts her head her words are slow and slurred.<br/>	“It is tomorrow,” I tell her, I look at the watch on my wrist the white numbers glowing back at me tell me it’s 4:00 in the morning. Lex’s plane takes off for Boston at 8:00 sharp.<br/>	I was able to convince him in his drunkenness to go to sleep. Hopefully, within the next couple of hours, he will be able to sleep most of it off so dad and Lillian will never know.<br/>	Alex lifts her head one final time flushes the toilet and then leans her back against the tub.<br/>	She looks wrecked her face is too thin. Her cheeks are hollow and drained of color. Unwashed makeup stains her face. Her clothes are wrinkled. The smell of beer mixes with her recent vomit. I stand up and reach over Alex to turn on the shower.<br/>	“I’m not taking a shower Lee it’s late I’m tired. I just want to sleep, Lena.” Alex whines.<br/>	“Right now, I don’t care what you want, because honestly Alex right now you reek.<br/> 	“Oh, you don’t care what I want? That’s very mean of you Lena” she pouts and her brown eyes sparkle, and it almost works until she steps forward.<br/>	“No Alex I don’t because you stink, and it will be even worse if you wait!” I put on my best Luthor mask channeling all the power of a Luthor into my voice.<br/>	“Fine you win,” Alex turns around and peels off her top leaving her in a black lacey bra jeans and boots. “Stupid boots” she grumbles bending over unsuccessfully fumbling with the zipper of her left boot.<br/>	“Here let me help you before you fall over and break something” I sit down on the toilet seat and pat my knee.<br/>	“No” she shakes her head. “I got it, Lena.” She tries again with the zipper. This time she stumbles forward a little bit.<br/>	I catch her by the shoulders and switch our, positions so she is the one sitting on top of the toilet seat. I kneel down in front of her and remove her shoes and socks.<br/>	“I don’t need your help” Alex slurs.<br/>	“Yes, you do.”<br/>	I go to help her out of her jeans, but she stops me.<br/>	No please, this isn’t how I want you to get me out of my pants for the first time. I can do this part.” Her expression is earnest bordering on pleading.<br/>“Okay,” my voice is barely a whisper as I turn around to at least give her the illusion of privacy. “I’ll go get you something to change into.”<br/>In my room, I grab a sweatshirt of mine that reads Midvale High Yearbook. Kara talked me into joining the staff at the beginning of the year. I also grab my comfiest pair of pajama pants which just happen to be Slytherin.<br/>*<br/>	“But Lee, I’m a Ravenclaw” Alex whines starting a pout.<br/>	“Well, tonight you’re a Slytherin. So, deal with it, Alexandra.”<br/>	“Not nice Lee Bee.” She retorts unearthing an old childhood nickname she overheard Lex call me once. She sticks her tongue out at me.<br/>	I arch an eyebrow at her I shove her backward and she lands on my bed with a bounce. She chokes for air in between a fit of giggles. I find myself smiling because this is the first time, I’ve heard her laugh since Jerimiah died. “Go to sleep,” I tell her as I slip into bed beside her.<br/>*<br/>	“I’m sorry” she whispers into the dark. “I don’t mean to keep making a drunk ass of myself.”<br/>	Her head is on the pillow next to me. I reach out to stroke her cheek moving a stray piece of hair from her eye.<br/>	“That doesn’t sound like a very Luthor thing of you to say.” She laughs, the sound is low and soft echoing through my dark empty room.<br/>	“Maybe it’s all this Danvers’ influence I’ve had.” My tone is joking but my words are sincere.<br/>	I can see her cheeks tinted with a light blush. As the warm orange of the sunrise starts to seep in through my window, erasing the shadows of night.<br/>	She leans in her face hovering slightly above mine just for a second before our lips are crashing together. Alex ends the kiss just as abruptly as she started it. “I need to get my shit together so I can be the woman that you Lena Luthor deserve.”<br/>	I shake my head and smile up at her making sure to maintain our eye contact. “Yes, you might be a little bit of a mess but again you’re allowed to be. You’re grieving a major loss.”<br/>	“Again, not very Luthor of you,” Alex teases.<br/>	“What can I say, Alex Danvers? Not only do you break down my boxes, but you break them open taking the time to appreciate what I’ve packed inside each one without a second thought.”<br/>	Her blush deepens. “I feel like you’re already mine. We’re already building something together.”<br/>	“Yeah, we have.” I go in for another kiss because here in my dark bedroom where the light hasn’t touched everything yet it’s just the two of us. We don’t have to think about what we’re doing or what it means. There aren’t any tabloid headlines reading, youngest Luthor in a wild phase? Or Lena Luthor gay? I don’t have to be a disgrace to the Luthor legacy, as Lillian would put it. <br/>	We’re both a mess. Can we keep things like this for now?” Alex pecks my lips. “I can handle this right now.” She smiles before joining our lips once again. <br/>	I let myself feel her warmth against my body. Enjoying the last few minutes of dawn cracking before the reality of day wakes us up.<br/>	“Just so you know you’re not getting this sweatshirt back. Alex winks at me. “It’s mine now.”<br/>	“It looks good on you.” I’m lost in her slightly crooked smile, “I’m glad Kara talked me into joining the staff.”<br/>	As soon as I mention Kara Alex stiffens, her smile fades instantly. She turns her body away from me. “Alex you’re going to have to talk to Kara at some point.” Alex shakes her head. “She’s coming home today. She wants to be here to send off Lex.”<br/>	“Right” Alex grumbles, “I’m going back to sleep.”<br/>	“Alex” I reach out to touch her shoulder, she doesn’t turn to look at me, she just shrugs off my hand.<br/>*<br/>	No one can pull off a hangover, like Lex Luthor can. Three hours later he is up and dressed clean-shaven, and his head is freshly buzzed. He takes a seat across from me at the dining table. His blue eyes are bright. Almost as if he’d gotten a full eight hours of sleep instead of maybe the three, I know he did.<br/>	“Sometimes I really hate you.” Alex gives him a pointed glare.<br/>	Lex pours himself a glass of orange juice from the pitcher sat in the middle of the table. He takes a long drink almost emptying the glass before he shoots her a smirk.<br/>	“Aw A you know you love me.” He sticks his tongue out at her.<br/>	Alex is a different story, she looks rough. She definitely looks better than any other time she and Lex had stumbled in this week, but the skin under her eyes is still gray with exhaustion. Her hair is freshly shampooed from the shower she’d just stepped out of before she joined us at the dining table.<br/>	“Alexander put your tongue away, and behaved civilized at the table.” Lillian’s words are sharp, but her tone is soft like it always is when it comes to Lex. Lillian takes her seat at the head of the table.<br/>	“Sorry mother” Lex’s posture changes completely, he seats up rod straight now. His tone morphs into a formality more fit for a boardroom, instead of a dining table.<br/>	“Don’t you want to dress a little nicer dear?” <br/>Lillian’s tone can be so gentle with Lex and it makes my skin crawl with envy.<br/>Lex looks down at his outfit a gray polo a pair of tan shorts and a pair of black converse. “I’m spending the day with Lena, Alex, and Kara before we meet father in Boston tonight.”<br/>His explanation brings a grimace to Lillian’s face. She doesn’t approve of our association with the Danvers’ to say the least. My eyes meet Alex’s dark eyes. She’s sitting next to me. her mouth is silent not daring to say anything in front of Lillian, neither of us do. Her eyes though, those beautiful dark orbs are alight with laughter. The smile she is giving mostly me is full of defiance warm and playful all the same time. My eyes rake over her body as discreetly and quickly as I can. Her hair has a slight natural curl to it, it always does right after it’s been washed. Her skin is smooth and regaining some of her natural colors. She’s still in my sweatshirt true to her that I won’t get it back and I hope I don’t. She swapped my Slytherin pants for a pair of jean shorts that I’m sure in Lillian’s opinion shows way too much skin, but I certainly appreciate her choice of shorts. She throws me a wink before we turn our full attention back to Lillian’s disapproval.<br/>*<br/>Lex, Alex, and I are standing in the Danvers’ sisters' bedroom waiting for Kara and Mon-El to return from Earth-1.<br/>“Why have you guys never taken me to another Earth with you?” Lex’s voice has a slight whine to it if I look closely enough, I can see a small wobble to his chin.<br/>“Hey, we invited you to the party last month. You’re the one who didn’t come with us.” I laugh at his sad expression.<br/>“I had a business dinner with dad,” he’s definitely whining now. “I couldn’t tell him no,” he shrugs his shoulders.<br/>He’s right Dad and Lillian have placed more pressure on Lex to one day take over LuthorCorp. I think Lex could be a good CEO of LuthorCorp but I think I could be a great CEO. I think I could make the company better. <br/>“When you come home for Christmas we can go hang out with our Earth-1 friends,” Alex promises, patting Lex’s shoulder.<br/>Lex shrugs her off, causing Alex to laugh and Lex to playfully shove her.<br/>I see the portal of misty blue light appear in the middle of the room right in between their two beds. Mon-El steps out first Kara is clinging to him a laugh is still falling out of her throat, as she steps into her room. The portal of blue light disappears behind them. Kara’s face sobers once she meets Alex’s gaze. Today is definitely going to be an interesting day with the Danvers sisters.<br/>*<br/>	The beach is our final destination bags of Big Belly Burger spread out between the five of us. Awkward halted conversation fills our ears because Alex and Kara are still refusing to talk to each other.<br/>	“Nice weather we’re having,” Mon-El speaks trying to keep the conversation going. <br/>	Alex just scoffs shaking her head. Kara gives him a soft smile while she unwraps her third cheeseburger.<br/>	“Yeah, Mon-El it’s a beautiful day out.” I squeeze a healthy amount of sunscreen out of a bottle that is sitting in the sand beside me.<br/>	“Alright, Alex this stops now. Lex’s voice is sharp and stern.<br/>	She looks over at him defiance in her eyes. Lex stands up brushing sand off his gray swim trunks, my brother always the proper Luthor. He picks Alex up throws her over his shoulder with ease, and charges towards the water kicking up sand behind him as he goes.<br/>	“Does anyone else want ice cream?” Kara stands up I can see the nervous energy coursing through her body. Leave it to Kara to solve awkwardness with food.<br/>	“I’ll go get it,” Mon-El offers.<br/>	Kara waves him off, “no I’m already up. Stay here and make sure Lena stays in the shade?” She winks at me.<br/>	“You know what just for that you owe me an ice cream cone,” I tell her looking up frowning.<br/>	“Deal” she grins and just for a second her smile is back to its full voltage.<br/>	“I would like a chocolate one please?” He asks Kara standing up to kiss her cheek before she dashes to the concession stand.<br/>	Mon-El sits back down turning to me. “Why did Lex take Alex to the water?”<br/>	I laugh sometimes I forget that Mon-El hasn’t always grown up with us. “The first summer Lex and I moved here the Danvers would invite us to spend family days on the beach with them.<br/>	“Sounds like Eliza,” Mon-El grins.<br/>	Lex and Alex would fight frequently they still do, because of how smart and stubborn they both are. So, Eliza would send them out into the water and wouldn’t let them come back until they had it figured out.<br/>	“How is Kar handling all of this?”<br/>	Mon-El looks over his shoulder to Kara she’s standing in line chatting with the girl in front of her. “She carries everything with a smile, but she’s still the girl who lost her world, and now she’s lost part of her world on this planet.” Mon-El’s eyes take on a stormy blue as he talks about Kara in pain. “But hey we’re going to get our girls through this right?” He gives me an honest smile and a knowing spark in his blue eyes.<br/>	I look out at Alex in the water still arguing with my brother. “Yeah we will get through this, stronger together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What did you think? I would love to know your thoughts or anything you would like to happen in this series? I hope you have a great night lovelies!!! Also follow me on instagram  @the_mind_of_a_writer if you would like. :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy premiere day! Thank you to everyone that has supported this series so far. It means a lot to me. I can't promise updates by any means, but I can promise I WON'T GIVE UP ON THIS SERIES! I love it. All mistakes are mine.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>CHAPTER 3<br/>LENA POV<br/>	As the last beams of daylight soak the ocean and sand in a pinkish golden light, we say goodbye to the Danvers.<br/>	‘I’ll be back for Thanksgiving. Please try not to kill each other before then.” Lex yells over his shoulder as he turns to the car that was sent to pick us up.<br/>	“I’ll race you to the car.” I challenge him, arching an eyebrow.<br/>	He kicks up sand as he darts off into a dead run, jogging ahead of me. <br/>	I inhale deeply and take off in a sprint. I’m now shoulder, to shoulder with Lex. I bump into him playfully taking the moment he is distracted as an opportunity to stick my leg out in front of him. He falls face first into the sand.<br/>	My laughter is carried by the wind as I take the lead.<br/>	“I didn’t know my sister such a cheater.” He gets up trying his best to brush the sand from his clothes.<br/>	“It’s not cheating brother; it’s called being a Luthor.” I call over my shoulder. </p><p>	An hour later we are sitting in the back of a car on the way to the airport.<br/>	Lena, your skirt is wrinkled.” Lillian snaps without looking up from her phone. “You have a sunburn. Now your skin is going to look blotchy for the photoshoot.”<br/>	“What photoshoot?” Lex asks.<br/>	“Cat Grant wants to do an article on the next generation of Luthors.” Lillian informs us, while she scrolls through her phone. “I don’t think this spread should be done in a gossip magazine. Your father insists that Cat is trying to turn the reputation of the magazine around.”<br/>	I’m instantly dreading the photoshoot. I hate anything to do with the press. I always have to act so proper and at the end of the it, I’m always left with the reminder that I’m not actually a Luthor. I pull out my phone to text Kara.<br/>Bad news I have to do a photoshoot. Maybe good news it’s for Catco magazine. -Lena.<br/>	My phone buzzes instantly.<br/>OMG!!! NO WAY!!! -Kara.<br/>	“Lena, get off your phone.” Lillian commands, while she is still on her phone.<br/>	“Yes mother” I obey, putting my phone away. As I slouch into my seat.<br/>	“Sit up straighter Lena. Luthors don’t slouch.” Lillian chastises.<br/>	“Yes mother” I repeat.<br/>*<br/>	“We are meeting your father tonight for dinner.” Lillian instructs. “Now, why don’t we make sure Lex’s room is all set up.”<br/>	“Mother you should go to the city and meet up with father. That way you can sit in on the LuthorCorp meetings with him.<br/>	“Your father can survive one day without me.” Lillian puts up the front of being a good mother, with Lex she might actually mean it to a degree. “You’re right Alexander. I’m happy to see you already putting the company first. You’re going to make a great CEO.”<br/>	“Thank you, mother.” Lex says giving her a perfect Lex Luthor smile. “Besides Lena will help me get set up.”</p><p>	“Yes, I will.” I keep my posture as straight as possible. I’m a little afraid Lillian will make me go with her just out of spite.<br/>	“Okay” Lillian’s voice is firm. “Remember we have the Luthor reputation to uphold.<br/>“Of course, mother.” Lex tells her in an equally firm voice.  <br/>*<br/>Lex’s room is stunning of course. It’s not like, the tiny, cramped dorm rooms you see on T.V. No, it’s a whole suite. There is a big open living space complete with full sized black leather sofas and matching cushy black armchairs. Solid wood bookshelves, stained black much like the ones back at Luthor manor, line the walls. He has a full bedroom and bathroom all to himself.<br/>“Do you think the Luthor money will buy me this nice of a set up. When I’m off to MIT in a couple of years.” I smirk still trying to soak in the elegance of the area. Anything for the golden boy of the Luthor name.<br/>“Of course, it will. Especially with the way you have father wrapped around your finger. How could it not?” Lex smiles but it is strained, more like the ones he wears in LuthorCorp meetings with our father.<br/>There it is I can feel it. The tension slowly building, like a balloon slowly feeling with air. The battle of the Luthor siblings could become bloody if we let it. Ever since I can remember our mother has favored Lex, while our father has favored me. Over the years Lex and I have tried to do everything within our power to win the approval of the opposite parent. It hasn’t worked very well for either of us.<br/>As Lex and I grow older the pressure inside the balloon has increased. The pressure for both of us to continue the Luthor legacy gets stronger, driving a gap between us occasionally.<br/>A knock on the door gives us an escape. A tall blond boy with a muscular build pops his head in. “Hi, I just wanted to come introduce myself. He extends a slender tan hand out towards Lex. “I’m Stefan Bennet.”<br/>“Lex Luthor” he shakes the boy’s hand firmly. “This is my little sister Lena. He nods towards me.<br/>“It’s nice to meet you too Lena.” His attention shifts towards me. <br/>He flashes me a smile. A smile that’s too white, too straight, too wide, too cocky. Too much of everything to even remotely work on me. I can tell it usually works for him; on everyone he uses it on. I see that same smile just falter in the slightest when I shake his hand in return instead of immediately swoon at his feet.    <br/>“Lena Luthor,” I introduce myself, plastering on a boardroom smile of my own. Ignoring the latter part of his statement.<br/>He takes a slight step backwards. I can tell he’s caught off guard by reaction, which relaxes my smile just a little bit.<br/>He recovers quickly enough. He cocks his head his smile transforms into a smirk. “Huh, I might actually like you Luthors.” Training his muddy gaze on Lex he adds, “There’s a party tonight. If you want to come.” He throws a wink my way. “You’re invited too.”<br/>“Alright, thank you for the invitation. We will think about it.” Lex shakes Stefan’s hand once again.” Much like he’s negotiating a business deal, not thinking over an invitation to a party. Lex shuts the door behind Stefan as he leaves the suite.<br/>Lex’s phone beeps with a text. He looks down grinning at the light from his phone screen.<br/>“What’s got you grinning like you just received the last golden ticket to the chocolate factory?” I arch an eyebrow at him.<br/>He laughs, his attention doesn’t leave his phone. “You’ve been spending too much time with Kara.”<br/>Oh brother, there’s no such thing.” My words may be formal, but my tone is playful. “You didn’t answer my question.”<br/>“Please don’t tell me that so called charm, that guy tried to work on you, actually worked?” Lex’s phone beeps again drawing his attention once more.<br/>I actually laugh because Stefan Bennet couldn’t make me recoil more. <br/>Don’t worry big brother he’s not my type.”<br/>Well sister who is your type?”<br/>A quick image of Alex Danvers flashes through my mind.<br/>“There’s no one special right now.” The cliched lie tastes like acid in my mouth.<br/>“The smile you’re wearing says otherwise. Dear sister.” Lex looks up from his phone. His attention now completely on me. His blue eyes clear and focused, seeking answers.<br/>Answers that I don’t know if I’m ready to give him. Answers I don’t even know if I have for him yet, or answers for myself for that matter. “I know you think you can distract me Lex, but you can’t who are you texting?”<br/>Lex smiles it’s pure this time. I can tell that all his guards are down. I’ve won this round. “Audrey Seers,” his voice is light as her name leaves his lips.<br/>“The gem is back.” I quip watching my brother’s face light up like he has just found the rarest jewel in the world.<br/>Audrey Seers is one of the eldest daughters of the Seers family. The Seers family owns and operates the most successful jewelry company in National City. Lex and Audrey have had an on again off again relationship basically ever since we moved to Midvale. They met when they were fourteen, when the Seers siblings decided to take a weekend trip to Midvale. Since then, the young power couple as many tabloids have called them have been an explosive mixture of passion and drama. <br/>“Good I like Audrey. Even with all the dramatics I think she’s good for you. She gets you to focus on more than just work and business.<br/>Lex looks completely relaxed for the first time in a long time. I’m going to miss my brother so much. I’m going to miss knowing that I always have an ally at home, who is ready to go into battle for me at a moments notice. I think being here will be good for him though. It will give him a chance to be more than Lex Luthor, the future of the Luthor name. Maybe for once he can just be Lex, my big brother.<br/>“I told you mine. Now it’s your turn.” His smirk is back and prying.<br/>“Alex,” her name pours out of me with ease for the first time when talking about her in this context.<br/>“She’s quite a catch sister. Take care of her.” His smile turns to an expression as serious as stone. “She’s hurting, Alex is one turn away from crumbling. I need you to be part of the glue that helps keep Alex together right now.<br/>“I’ll take care of her I promise.”<br/>*<br/>“Why are we going to this? I thought you said you don’t like that tool.<br/>“I don’t, but that doesn’t mean we can’t enjoy a good party.” I tell Lex as I’m applying a fresh coat of red lipstick. <br/>“Okay Lee, you win. I’m texting Audrey though and seeing if she wants to come with us.” Lex has his phone out already texting as he heads into his bathroom to get ready for the night.<br/>I look myself over in the mirror I’m standing in front of. I’m wearing a red strapless top with a pair of black skinny jeans. My outfit is rounded off by a pair of strappy shiny black heels. My makeup is helping my eyes pop even more. I feel sexy and confident. On an impulse I quickly grab my phone snap a selfie and quickly send it to Alex before I can think too much and talk myself out of it.<br/>I’m getting ready to play third wheel to Lex and the gem tonight at a Harvard party. How do I look? -Lena<br/>The three dots appear, and a message comes through before the screen even goes dark.<br/>The gem is back? -Alex<br/>Yeah, apparently, she will be attending Harvard as well. -Lena <br/>Good, Audrey has always been a positive influence for Lex.<br/>Oh, and Lena try not to steal any rich frat boys’ hearts tonight.😊-Alex<br/>I’ll try my best. 😊-Lena<br/>*<br/>Lex and I are waiting outside a big old stone house for Audrey to show up.<br/>	“There she is.” Lex’s eyes shine the way only they do when he is looking at her.<br/>	Audrey Seers is all legs. Her hair is fire. Her ocean blue eyes seem to sparkle in any light. She reaches us, “it’s so good to see you two. She gives Lex a kiss on the cheek and then gives me a tight hug. <br/>	Once we move inside the house, I quickly lose the couple. They go in a direction deeper in the house, hand in hand. Audrey wants to introduce Lex to some of her new friends. I declined to go with them, knowing that soon they will mostly be mouth and mouth. <br/>Turns out parties at Harvard are just that parties. The kids are just richer, the booze more expensive and the drugs harder. I’m standing in line holding a plastic cup waiting to fill it with a coke and whiskey. More whiskey than coke.<br/>“Hey Lena, it’s Lena, right?” I turn and Stefan Bennett is now standing in front of me. I can tell he’s already drunk and I don’t want to deal with it.<br/>“Bye” I hand him my empty cup flashing him a smile. I weave through drunken people on my way to the balcony. I text Alex on the way.<br/>You definitely don’t have to worry some rich frat boy stealing my heart. -Lena<br/>I get another immediate response.<br/>Good, because I already have dibs on your heart -Alex.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter and enjoy the episode!<br/>Follow the_mind_of_a_writer on instagram if you would like</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would love to know your thoughts?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>